Sarah Has An Unpleasant Dream
by 20fourseven
Summary: Sarah faces her greatest challenge yet! Her sisters, friends, everything she thought she knew has come crumbling down around her feet. Everything!


Sarah Has An Unpleasant Dream.

_Sarah faces her greatest challenge yet! Her sisters, friends, everything she thought she knew has come crumbling down around her feet. Everything! _

A/N: I have no connection with these shows. I'm just a fan. No infringement of copyright is intended.

Sarah was bored, she found herself with nothing to do for once. No DYAD to worry about, no other

dramas, so she had the whole night to herself. Kira was in bed, Felix was out clubbing and she didn't

know what her 'clone' sisters were up to.

She reached for the TV guide to see what was on. "Seen it, seen it, seen it, oh wait here's something.

"Real Humans" Marathon. a sci fi / drama from Sweden with English subtitles." she read out loud.

"Hmm, sounds interesting."

She made herself a cup of hot cocoa and settled in to watch the show. About half way through the marathon she nodded off.

Sarah woke with a start. Her chest heaving, her pulse racing! She had been dreaming that everything she thought she knew had come crumbling down around her. Everything!

She remembered running down a corridor and seeing a bright light ahead of her. That's either an

emergency exit or the entrance to the Pearly Gates she thought.

It was an exit and as she burst through the doors an alarm sounded.

Sarah was dressed only in a hospital gown, as she ran it was flapping in the

breeze around her. She looked over her shoulder to see if anyone was coming, and then stopped for a

second to fasten the gown again. Sarah turned into the street and tried to be inconspicuous.

"_Hard to be inconspicuous when you're barefoot and wearing a hospital gown"_ she thought.

A taxi was approaching, she hailed it, when it stopped she climbed in the back seat.

"Where to Miss?"

"Just drive for now"

"Okay"

"Sorry, do you have a cell phone I can borrow?"

"Sure."

As the driver passed over his phone, Sarah took it and dialed Alison's number.

"Hello?"

"It's me,"

"Sarah, where have you been?"

"I'll explain when I get there, are you home?"

"Yes, I…"

"Don't worry, I'll be there soon.

Sarah hung up the phone and handed it to the driver. She thanked him for the use of it and then gave him Alison's address.

When she knocked on the door, Alison was surprised to see her bare foot and dressed in only a Hospital gown.

"Don't ask, can you pay the driver please?"

"Sure, why not?" I Alison replied sarcastically.

"It isn't every day a half naked woman arrives at my door wanting money."

She paid the driver and hurried back inside.

"What happened to you?"

"Rachel's mob snatched me and were about to cut me up, I managed to escape before they sedated me.

Have you got something I can change into?"

Alison peeked out the front window, looking for suspicious cars parked nearby. She then went upstairs

and found an old pair of jeans, a sweatshirt and some old runners. She handed them to Sarah and said

casually,

"She probably wanted to change you into a Hubot."

"Hubot? What's that?"

"Oh, it's a robot that looks quite Human, hence the word HUBOT, Human Robot."

"You're shitting me!"

"No, it's quite real!" Alison assured her.

"How do you know so much about these Hubot things?"

"Because I'm one too, here have a look." Alison reached under her left armpit and extracted a length of electrical cord. "See."

Sarah almost feinted on the spot.

"No, this is some kind of cruel joke, I'm not laughing Alison!"

"I'm not joking! Have a closer look." Alison unbuttoned her blouse and showed Sarah where the cord was attached.

"What's that button for?" Sarah asked.

"Oh that's my main power switch!"

"What happens if I press it?"

"Why you'll turn me off silly"

"I don't believe this, it can't be real, _we_ are all clones! Biological _human_ clones!"

"We were" Alison replied "but one by one we've been turned into Hubots."

"No that's ridiculous; "Sarah said incredulously, "does Donny know you're a Hubot? Is _Donny_ a Hubot? Are your kids Hubots too?"

"Yes, yes and yes" Alison answered. "Even Aynsley across the street is a Hubot!"

"Really? then how come she choked to death when her scarf got caught in the waste disposal!"

"Okay, so I fibbed about Aynsley, and Donny, and the kids."

Sarah turned and raced out the front door, she heard Alison mention something about pot roast for dinner. "_Am I hallucinating?_ "She thought_, "did DYAD slip me a mickey?"_

"_I've got to get to Cosima's place, she's the brainy one, and she'll know what to do." _She thought. Alison pulled up beside Sarah, asked her where she was going.

"Anywhere, that's away from you!"

"You're going to see Cosima aren't you?"

Sarah didn't respond.

"Come on, get in I'll drive you"

Realizing it was a long walk to Cosima's place from Alison's house in the 'burbs' Sarah got in.

"Don't try any freaky shit on me" Sarah warned.

"Why would I want to do that?" Alison replied. "We're all one big happy family"

"Yeah, right, what _happened _to you? You weren't like this when I met you!"

"Yes I was I just didn't know how to tell you."

Sarah knocked at the door to Cosima's place & Delphine; (Cosima's partner) let her in.

"Bonjour Delphine" she said in her best high school French.

"Bonjour, Cheri"

Alison greeted Delphine and they went inside. "Where's Cosima? Sarah asked."

"In the bathroom charging, I mean changing!" Delphine corrected herself.

Sarah walked to the bathroom, opened the door without knocking. "Hello? A little privacy here!" Cosima shouted.

"Sorry Cos, I… what's that!" there was something that looked like an electrical cord reaching out from her armpit to the power outlet.

"Oh God Sarah, you weren't supposed to see me like this"!

Cosima unplugged the cord & it retracted into a cavity in her side.

"What the hell? Don't tell me you're one too?" Sarah said in disbelief.

"Shit, Sarah. I didn't want you to find out like this. It's true though, I am a Hubot."

"I know, a robot thing yeah"

"No, Hubot, a human robot, though I like to think of myself as more Android like."

"It is true Sarah, Cosima is a Hubot."

"Delphine are you telling me you knew about this "?

"I was as shocked as you when I found out, but it didn't change my feelings for Cosima."

"Why were you plugged into the power outlet"?

"I needed to recharge."

"What if there was a blackout"?

"There are car batteries under the bed, I'm AC/DC anything turns me on" Cosima laughed at her little joke.

"This is not a laughing matter, are you seriously telling me that you are _not_ human "?

"It's true, though I was born human until Rachel and her goons transformed me." Cosima explained.

"But why?" Sarah asked. "What is the purpose of all this?"

"Who knows why!" Cosima said slightly annoyed" Why did DYAD create us as clones in the first place?

"What about you Delphine? Are you a Hubot too"? Sarah asked.

"No, I am flesh and blood."

"This is some crazy shit, who else knows about this"?

"Well, Alison, Cosima and now you. I'm not sure about Helena."

"Helena as a Hubot! That would explain a lot!"

"Now that this is out in the open, maybe you should reconsider Rachel's offer?"

"Cosima, are you on the 'wacky tobaccy' again?" Sarah groaned "I'd rather have my eyes gouged out!"

"They'll probably do that, you won't feel a thing though" Alison added.

"Alison, you're not helping. Where is Helena anyway?" Sarah said.

"Last I heard she went off looking for Jesse. She's mellowed a bit since we first met her don't you think?"

"No, this is crazy! It must be some weird nightmare I'm having. Owww, hey what gives?"

"Just pinching you to show it's not a nightmare, Oh, look at the time, I have to go home and take the

kids to soccer practice." Alison said "Now don't get too stressed over the Hubot thing, I'll come back

tomorrow and we'll work something out"

"Terrific" Sarah replied with a hint of sarcasm in her voice.

"Alison can I see you for a second?" Cosima asked?

"Sure" Alison replied.

They moved to the other side of the room; "Contact ERHUB tell them there's a Hubot running amok

down here." Cosima smirked. "Yes, give me time to drop off the kids, then I'll make an anonymous call" Alison winked.

Within an hour there was a knock at the door. Sarah was startled but Cosima and Delphine acted nonchalant.

"Open up!" This is Ove Holm from ERHUB."

"What's ERHUB?" Sarah asked. "A special branch of the police set up to investigate hubot related

crimes" Delphine informed her. "What are they doing here, is Cos in some kind of trouble?"

"They're not here for me dear sister; they've come to take you back for your transformation" Cosima

sneered. "You bastard, you bloody backstabbing bastard!" Sarah was in shock. How could Cosima turn

in her own flesh and blood? "Delphine, help me!" "I am sorry Cheri" Delphine grabbed Sarah in a choke hold.

Cosima moved to open the door and let in the men from ERHUB. As the door opened Helena was there

with a taser and stunned Cosima shorting out her circuits, inoperable she fell to the floor.

Sarah seized the opportunity and broke the hold Delphine had on her.

"I am sorry Cheri" she mocked Delphine's accent "nothing personal." She let her slip to the floor.

"Helena am I glad to see you!"

"Come Sestra,before they raise the alarm"

The two sisters arrived at Felix's loft just as he was locking up."Fe, we need to talk to you now; the shite's hit the fan!"

Sarah told Felix all about the Hubots and the ERHUB cops. It seemed to make more sense the more they drank, so they talked and drank until late into the night.

Next morning she was woken by the clatter of pots and pans and banging coming from the kitchen.

Crawling from the warmth of the bed to the chilly morning air in Fe's loft she saw Helena opening and

closing cupboard doors looking for something to eat. "Shh, Helena you'll wake Felix! ""It's too late for

that," her foster brother said staggering into the kitchenette. "What's with all the racket? Some of us are

trying to recover from a hangover."

"Sorry Fe," Sarah replied "you know what Helena's like; stomach on legs."

"What time is it"? Fe asked.

"Later than you think "Sarah looked out the window discreetly, "Do you know there is a creepy black van parked just down the road? There was another one near Cosima's place yesterday."

"I know this, I have been following them" Helena said. "It is ERHUB."

"You know about this? How long has this been going on?"

"I have been doing a little detective work; I did not want Cosima or Alison to find out."

Alison arrived at Cosima's apartment the next morning and passed two ERHUB officers sitting on the floor near Cosima's front door rubbing their necks. She hurried inside and was quickly brought up to speed by Delphine.

"Damn Helena, Is Cosima okay?"

"Actually I am having trouble starting her up. I have connected her to the wall outlet and pressed her power switch, but nothing!"

"Don't worry, I'll call the Auto club; see if they'll give her a jump start!" Alison laughed.

"This is no time for jokes." Delphine scolded.

"Just trying to lighten the mood." Alison replied "Don't worry; I know where to find them."

Alison gave the address of Felix's loft to the ERHUB agents and told them to request back up.

Over at Felix's place, Helena finally found something to eat and Sarah was keeping a close watch on the van down the road. Suddenly the doors of the van opened and two heavily armed men made their way across the street.

"We've got trouble!" Sarah yelled.

"Do not worry Sestra, I will protect you." Helena left the loft and crept down the hall to a vantage point where she could see anyone coming up the stairs. Soon after two heavily armed ERHUB officers climbed the stairs, slowly, carefully. It was then that Helena attacked the two men and left them unconscious on the landing.

"Hurry Sestra, Sestra Brother, more will come soon!"

"I'm glad you're on our side Helena" this from Felix shaking his head while stepping over the unconscious forms lying on the floor.

"I'm fast running out of places to hide" Sarah said. No sooner had the words left her lips than an RV pulled up to the kerb and Cal called to them from the window.

"Sarah, get in, hurry!"

"Cal, where have you been?" Sarah asked.

"I've hacked the DYAD database! I have the lot, I can bring them down!"

"Great! I could use some good news about now."

"Get in!" Cal urged them. Sarah, Helena and Felix climbed in to the back of the RV and there was Rachel with a gun pointed at them. "Welcome back, dear Sister!"

"Rachel! Nice eye patch." Sarah remarked sarcastically. All you need to complete your outfit is a parrot on your shoulder!"

Felix stifled a giggle.

Seated next to Rachel were Paul and Mrs. S.

"Paul you prick! You I can understand, but Siobhan, you said I could trust you, you said you had my back!"

"Sorry dear, but the life you've been leading is all a lie." Siobhan continued "You thought the clone experiment was the important one didn't you? DYAD doesn't care about the clones; the new experiment is the Hubot programme."

"You're not going to turn me into one of those things!" Sarah warned

"You have no say in it, we've already transformed Kira." Rachel gave an evil grin.

"NNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Sarah screamed.

Cal drove the RV back to the hospital where Sarah had escaped from days before. Paul motioned them out with the gun.

"Be careful I don't sic Helena onto you." Sarah hissed.

"I'm trembling" Paul said in mock fear.

The orderlies wheeled Sarah along the corridor in the hospital bed after she was prepped for the

transformation. She had lost sight of Felix and Helena; she hoped they would be alright.

As the bed was wheeled into the O.R. Sarah noticed Paul and Mrs. S in their scrubs.

"I see you have ring side seats!"

"Wouldn't miss this for the world."

The Surgeon entered and was followed by Rachael and a few nurses. "Funny, he looks familiar" she

thought of the Surgeon. The straps were released from her wrists and ankles and the transformation

was about to begin. The anesthetist placed the oxy mask over her mouth and nose and Sarah felt herself

drift away. Just before that however, she thought she saw the Surgeon wink at her.

"Sarah, Sarah wake up!" A voice that sounded familiar to her seemed to be coming from down a long, long tunnel.

"Mummy, Mummy wake up" That was Kira, Kira? where are you? Sarah called out panic in her voice.

"Wake up Mummy pleeeease!" Kira begged.

"Sestra! time to wake up!" That was Helena. Where am I she thought, in the workshop getting a final

spit and polish? Sarah opened her eyes and there were so many familiar faces. Kira rushed over and

gave her a big hug. "Mummy are you okay?" "How do you feel Sarah?" There's that voice again?

I know who it is, it's Art!

"Art, is that you?" Sarah whispered. He looked like Det. Art Bell, Beth's partner.

"Yes Sarah, I have some people here who are very concerned about you"

"Who? What happened? Am I a hubot?"

"No we managed to stop the transformation just in time thanks to a tip off from a guy named Tony."

"Not to mention every SWAT team from here to the border" Felix interjected.

"You … you were the Surgeon, you winked at me."

"Yes and just in time too!"

Felix chimed in. "You could say you were saved by the Bell!"

A collective groan rose from the group gathered around her. "Felix, you meat head!" Sarah laughed.

"Do not call him this, I am meat head." Helena said.

"_What_, I thought it was very _punny_!" Felix continued but Helena cut him off. "I thought that was funny brother sestra" "Thanks Helena, at least someone appreciates my jokes."

"What happened to the others, Paul, Mrs. S and Rachael?"

"We rounded them up, that is, everyone but Delphine Cornier. Seems she lost it when Cosima couldn't be revived."

"That's too bad."

"Anyway, I hate to break up this little party, but I gotta answer natures call"

Helena and Felix helped Sarah to her feet.

"That's Okay; I can take it from here." Sarah locked the door behind her and walked to the toilet.

She had just sat down when Delphine jumped out behind the shower curtain with a carving knife held high.

She screamed!

Sarah woke with a start. Her chest heaving, her pulse racing! "Shit! What a nightmare!" As Sarah calmed down she heard Kira running to her. "Mummy, Mummy what's wrong? Why did you scream?"

"It's alright monkey, Mummy just had a horrible nightmare." "Do you want to talk about it?" Kira asked.

"Well, I dreamt that all your Aunties and Mrs. S wanted to turn me into a Hubot!"

"What's a Hubot?"

"It's a Human Robot, half person, half machine" Sarah explained

"Did you escape?" "Yes Monkey, with help from Aunty Helena and Uncle Felix."

The Real Humans Marathon was still playing on the TV. A blonde woman had just shot a dark haired one right through the temple. It collapsed to the ground and the blonde said "Bye bye Niska"

"That's enough of that for me!" Sarah remarked turning of the TV "let's go to bed Monkey!"

Sarah picked Kira up and carried her to the bedroom, as she laid her on the bed; Kira said "What's this for Mummy?"

Sarah looked horrified and reached under her left armpit; there was an electrical cord and a button there.

"NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

THE END FINI

Many thanks to the creators and writers of Orphan Black.

Especially to the multi talented Tatiana Maslany for her portrayal as Sarah, Helena, Alison, Cosima & Rachel.

Also thanks to Akta Manniskor ('Real Humans') creator Lars Lundstom and Lisette Pagler for her portrayal as Mimi / Anita.


End file.
